Love is a Bang
by laughs I moved to a new thing
Summary: What happens when normal school girl Kyoko Chiuuya recieves a letter from the infamous Akatsuki Club leader, Pein Nagato? What choices will she make? T for later chapters. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, peoples! I'm going to be taking a break from Forbidden Love, and I'm writing this! Well, I'll still be writing Forbidden Love, just not updating as often._**

**_Okay, so, this OC's name is Kyoko Chiuuya. She is a school girl, and this has nothing to do with the ninja theme that my other story does. If you would like to read Forbidden Love, go to my profile and… well, hopefully you know what to do from there. Also, if you would like to see what Kyoko looks like, go to my profile and skim for the Ocs. I've put a link up with all of the girls._**

**_NOTE: A few of the girls will be chatting, so here's the little 'key' to remember who is who:_**

**_Artistic Butterfly= Kyoko Chiuuya_**

**_Paper-Flowers= Konan Yahiko_**

**_Sunny-Side-Up= Hinata Hyuuga_**

**_Sand-Demoness= Temari Kaze_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Dear Kyoko,  
I would like to meet you in person. I will tell you more details when I do get to meet you, but for now, I would like very much to know if you decide to come.  
Please respond to this letter, because otherwise, I will be forced to believe that you do not care about this, and I may be required to send my colleagues out for you. I am well aware that this may seem rather harsh, however, I am not in the mood for messing around with this task in particular.  
I cannot wait to hear your response.  
Thank you very much for considering, at the very least.  
Yours truly,  
~Pein Nagato~  
P.S... I have seen you around school, the mall, etc. when we just-so-happened to be there at the same time—you with your friends, and I with mine—and many other places. I just feel drawn to you in a way. Anyway, I must say: I really wish to meet you. If you have any questions, you may ask me if when we meet.  
P.P.S... I would like a response by Tuesday, after lunch. I will be just outside of the gym, awaiting your answer.  
I highly suggest that you do not wait until Monday night or during lunch period to think this over.  
Until then.

That was the letter that I had gotten recently in the mail. It was from someone that I knew rather vaguely, although I knew very well who he was. He was well known as the leader of the infamous Akatsuki Club at school. I had heard quite a bit about them from Konan, my very best friend, who had a rather... interesting encounter with one of the members. The leader, I believe. Anyway, that was beside the point. The real dilemma was that I didn't know what was in store for me.

When I woke up the next morning, I was thankful it was a Sunday. I'd have to face Pein Nagato the next morning, but at least it gave me some time to prepare.

The way I saw Pein at first was that I thought he was kind of, I don't know, dweebish, but I'd seen him with a couple other people that I found rather... interesting. And, although he had all those piercings, I still thought that. He was always sucking up to the teachers, getting excellent grades, it almost made me want to puke at times.

I began to blush as I thought about him. I knew it was wrong. I knew what he did to Konan that time. It was wrong, and everybody who knew what happened knew that, too. But even then, his friends were always at his side, encouraging him to do whatever. It was sick. Wrong. Vile. So many other things. It was unbelievable how she still liked one of them. The one closest to the leader, she told me. However, I thought differently. I thought she still liked Pein. I could have been wrong, though.

I had to figure out what I was going to do about this whole 'Pein-Nagato-wanting-to-see-me' dilemma. It was all just too much to take at one time. From what I understood, Pein didn't like me. None of them did. Although, I did see one of them looking at me during lunch period one day. The blond one. I can't remember his name, though. Just what he looked like that day. He wore his long blond hair down, which was different from every other normal day, when he wore it in a half pony-tail on the top of his head. His eyes were always marvelous—to me, anyway. That smoky blue color made me want to just die sometimes. They captivated me. I had to do a Science project with him one time, and it was really hard to concentrate. I guess ever since I saw him, I had been captivated by his eyes.

I sighed. I thought I'd better call Konan and ask her what she thought about all of this. I knew it wouldn't be a very good response, but I had to ask. She was my best friend. We told each other everything, no matter how embarrassing.

I sighed. How would I go about this? It was just too much.

_Just then, I heard the phone ring. Just in time_, I thought.

"Hello?" I asked in a voice that sounded exactly like I had just woken up, which was mostly true.

"Kyoko. It's Konan. Get on your computer. I think we should talk to Hinata and Temari. This involves them, too. What I have to tell you all, that is."

"Sure, sure. No problem." I said, "I need to talk to you anyway. Temari and Hinata, too."

We hung up and I opened my Mac, which I had gotten for my fifteenth birthday. I logged onto my eMail, and I saw that I had one message from Temari, another one of my best friends. It said:

Hey, Kyoko. I was wondering if you could help me with something. Be online at 11:30 sharp. I'll tell you all of the other details if you get on. We'll chat. Is that cool with you? Talk to you later, and if not, then I'll talk to you at school tomorrow. Later, -Temari- ^_^

I looked at the clock. It said 11:23 am. I knew I had slept in late. My short reddish hair was probably a mess. Before I did anything else, I went into the bathroom, grabbed the brush, and brushed my hair.

I went into my favorites and clicked on the chat room Konan, Temari, sometimes Hinata and I went to chat.

Artistic-Butterfly has entered the chat.  
Paper-Flowers has entered the chat.  
Sunny-Side-Up has entered the chat.  
Sand-Demoness has entered the chat.

Artistic-Butterfly: so wuts up Konan?  
Paper-Flowers: its hard 2 explain. ill hafta tell u all tmrw lunch period  
Artistic-Butterfly: r u sure, Konan? u dun rly thnk that thers sumthin u cant explain do u?  
Paper-Flowers: ha, ha, Kyoko. ur soooo funny.  
Sand-Demoness: ok. can we just get bac 2 wut we wer tlkin about?  
Artistic-Butterfly: umm... we wernt tlkin about anythin. omfg, i just had sumthin rly freaky happen.  
Paper-Flowers: wut wut wut???  
Sunny-Side-Up: wut, Kyoko-Chan?  
Sand-Demoness: ?  
Artistic-Butterfly: i just got a letter in the mail.  
Paper-Flowers: so? its just a letter, rite?  
Artistic-Butterfly: no. it not the letter. its who the letter was from.  
Sand-Demoness: who????  
Artistic-Butterfly: r u all sure u wanna kno?  
Sand-Demoness: YES!!!!!  
Sunny-Side-Up: if u dont mind telin us  
Paper-Flowers: im w/ Hinata-Chan. if u dun wanna tel us, u dun hafta  
Artistic-Butterfly: no, i dun mind telin u. k. it was from...... wel, do u ppl kno the leader of the Akatsuki club school?  
Paper-Flowers: course i kno him. *shudder*  
Artistic-Butterfly: eh, sry, Konan-Chan. 2 soon. im sry.  
Sand-Demoness: sure … y?  
Sunny-Side-Up: yes i kno him. he was my sci partner 1 time  
Artistic-Butterfly: well.... it was from him. Pein Nagato.  
Paper-Flowers: =O  
Sunny-Side-Up: O/////O  
Sand-Demoness: :-o  
Artistic-Butterfly: i kno. i was worryd wen i saw the return adres.  
Sand-Demoness: sry, guys. i g2g. my dads gettin mad.  
Artistic-Butterfly: kk. bye  
Paper-Flowers: buh-bye  
Sunny-Side-Up: goodbye

Sand-Demoness has left the chat

Artistic-Butterfly: im rly freakd, guys. HLP!!!!!  
Sunny-Side-Up: id go anyway. mayb u coud email him and ask if u can take a couple friends.  
Paper-Flowers: yea! and if he says yes, then mayb u coud take Hinata, Temari, and i.  
Artistic-Butterfly: thts a great ida, guys! omg, u must b the bestest friends any girl coud ever have! 3  
Paper-Flowers: ^_^  
Sunny-Side-Up: u kno we luv u, Kyoko-Chan. i meen tht as a friend. but hopefuly u knew tht. ^_^  
Paper-Flowers: yea. we'd do anythin 4 u, and u kno tht!  
Sunny-Side-Up: Temari probly woud, 2  
Artistic-Butterfly: i kno u do, guys. i luv u all 2! brb. ima email Pein.  
Paper-Flowers: kk  
Sunny-Side-Up: ok

Artistic-Butterfly has left the chat

I went back into my eMail and clicked the 'compose mail' button, then began typing:

Hello, Pein. I have just recently gotten a letter from you in the mail, and I had a question about it. I was wondering if I could bring a couple friends with me. That is all. Please answer as soon as possible. Thank you very much, ~Kyoko Chiuuya~

I went straight back to the chat room with Konan and Hinata as soon as I had sent the eMail. I opened a new tab so that I would know when Pein eMailed me back.

Artistic-Butterfly has entered the chat

Artistic-Butterfly: hey guys. im bac  
Paper-Flowers: wut took u so long???  
Sunny-Side-Up: Konan, she wasnt long. it was only 3 mins.  
Artistic-Butterfly: relax, guys. i opened a new tab, so ill kno wen he emails me bac. smart, rite???  
Sunny-Side-Up: yea! lol  
Paper-Flowers: i guess... just stop bragging. u lucked out.  
Artistic-Butterfly: ?  
Paper-Flowers: idk. im just bored......  
Sunny-Side-Up: o! darn. my fathers telin me i g2g. sry guys. idt ill b on l8r. im havin a family get together. sry. bye. c u in sci, Kyoko.  
Artistic-Butterfly: and ss, gym, art, tech ed, and math  
Sunny-Side-Up: rite. lol.... and ill c u in la, Konan.  
Paper-Flowers: we all 3 hav evry class 2gether, Hinata.  
Sunny-Side-Up: i kno! lol. well, bye anyway.

Sunny-Side-Up has left the chat

Artistic-Butterfly: Konan, i g2g. can u cum ovr 2 my hous l8r? i need anothr girl 2 tlk 2.  
Paper-Flowers: sure. np. i wanna c ur drawings, anyway.  
Artistic-Butterfly: kk. lol. c u then.  
Paper-Flowers: lol. bye. ill cum ovr rite away. i just gotta do sumthin 1st.  
Artistic-Butterfly: k. bye

Artistic-Butterfly has left the chat  
Paper-Flowers has left the chat

I checked my eMail for one last time before I got off of the computer. I had one new message:

Hello, Kyoko. Yes, you may bring two friends. preferably your closest. That is all. I will be waiting. -Pein Nagato —P.S... Remember: Tuesday after lunch, outside the gym. I'll be waiting.  
I was scared now. He was really going through with this! I just didn't understand this. I thought for a minute, then decided on this one reasonable explanation: He wanted me to join his club! Oh, heck no, I wasn't going to join that club! Maybe if my life depended on my joining, but it doesn't... hopefully.

**_

* * *

_**

So, what to you think? It's my first Naruto story that isn't in the ninja plot, so I need you to review! If you do, I'll give you a virtual plate of cookies! 3

Yes, I know it was long, but the whole thing will be long, too. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well, here it is._**

* * *

There was a knock at my front door.

"Just a minute!" I called. I knew it was Konan. I was upstairs in my room, which was right above the living room, where the front door was located. I spent most of my time in my room when I was alone, but Konan was at my house about three-fourths of the time. That was one of the things that were bad about living alone. You had no one around most of the time. Unless, of course, you had an awesome friend like Konan Yahiko. She was always looking out for me, and I was always looking out for her. We were the best of friends. We told each other everything, and would do anything for each other.

I ran down the stairs, past the kitchen, through the living room, and to the door.

"Hi, Konan!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi, Kyoko." she sounded really tired. As if she'd just rolled out of bed.

"I just got a reply from Pein. He said I can take my two closest friends, so I decided to take you and Hinata. I mean, I knew I wasn't going to take you, but I couldn't decide between Hinata and Temari. I decided to go by how often each of them stood by my side, so I ended up with Hinata." I scratched the back of my head.

"Cool." she said, "So, why do you think he wants to see you? Do you have a theory? Knowing you, you always have a theory." she smiled.

"Well, I'm thinking that he want me to join his club, but I'm not entirely sure about that. It's the only theory I have, and not even a good one."

"No, actually, it is a pretty good theory. Do you know how the blond, Deidara, got in?" I shook my head, so she kept talking, "Well, he and Itachi, the tall black haired one, had a little... fight. And—"

"A fight? Oh my gosh, what happened?" I was mortified. At least I knew who the blond was now.

"Relax. no one got hurt—they only wrestled a bit. Anyway, the 'club rules' state that if you get into a fight, start wrestling with anyone, or even have a huge argument with someone, and they're in the club, you have to join."

I gaped, "That so... so... so wrong!"

"I know," she said, "and that was before... well, you know. So I still liked him then... But then it happened, and I just... I don't know." she shook her head, "So, anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing, really. I—"

"I want to see the letter."

"Um... okay, I guess."

I showed her the letter and she gasped.

"This is definitely his handwriting." she said when she was finished reading, "I got a note from him in Science class one day. It said that he really liked me and what not. It was scary. I still have it, too. Do you wanna read it?"

"Okay, I guess."

She took a piece of paper that looked like it had been through a lot out of her back Jeans pocket. It was a light shade of blue and a slight musk sent. It was folded into a small square. I unfolded it delicately. As if it were worth a lot. The letter was written on a piece of paper that looked like it was really expensive.

The letter read:

My Dear Konan Yahiko,  
I've seen you so often and I just feel drawn to you. How would you like to come over to my house later for, I don't know, some coffee or tea or something? I'd love to get to know you a little better, and perhaps take you out sometime, if that's okay with you, that is. If you say yes, then I will be waiting outside the school tomorrow at 3:00. If not, then I will not take offense.  
That is all,  
~Pein Nagato~

Wow, I thought, he must really like her. I just don't understand why he had to go and do that... It makes no sense at all...

"Wow," I said.

"I know. I don't really know why I keep it with me at all times, but it's just something I found... special. I just... I—"

"You still like him." I accused.

She hesitated, "I think so. Is that so wrong?"

"I don't really know..." I admitted, "Probably... but also, it could not. I don't know."

"So, on a lighter note, you know that kid in our homeroom? The one who's always goofing around?" she asked. She was such a girl sometimes! That was what I liked about her. She was someone I could talk to about anything.

"Yea. His name's Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

"Yes. I... kinda... well, let's just say I'm over... Pein."

I gaped, "What? Why? You just said you still liked him!"

She blushed, "I don't know. I mean, I guess I just fall in and out of love really fast." she scratched the back of her head, "So who do you have your eye on?"

"Well... do you know the blond that's always hanging around the red-head, Sasori?"

"Yea..." she was weary.

I smiled and blushed.

"You—Deidara—how—why—heh?"

I laughed, "Yea. I don't know why. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I don't know. I just feel drawn to him... in a way." I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks now. I got up from my bed where we were sitting, and went to look out the window to hide my blush. It was then that I had realized I had used Pein's exact words.

"I think you should ask him out." she declared.

"What? You're nuts! There is no way that I'm going to ask Deidara out! ¨

"Aww, c'mon! Why not?" she was just pressing me now. At least she wasn't nearly as bad as Ino Yamanaka. She was, what Konan and our other friends like to call, the evil core of the dark side.

"Because. I don't want him to think I'm... desperate." I was blushing even harder now.

"Oh, yea right! Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

I was surprised when she used the present tense like that. The way he looks at you... The words ran through my head over and over. Like a swarm of mosquitoes in the summertime. I just couldn't get rid of them, "... Looks... at me?"

"Well, duh! I swear, you must be the most inattentive person I've ever met!" She laughed.

I laughed along side her, "Well, I'm not inattentive enough to notice that you constantly look over to the table where the Akatsuki Club sits," I smirked, "And besides... you know you wouldn't trade me for another friend."

We laughed together for a long time. Before we knew it, it was about 4:00, which meant it was time for dinner.

"Konan, do you want to stay for dinner? I'm just going to make some ramen. A quick and easy dinner." I was still laughing slightly from our little—well, I guess it was actually our long—laughing fit.

She was, too. "Sure. I just have to run home and feed my cat. You know how Tora gets when she isn't fed."

"Okay. And yea, it isn't really something I want to see again." I giggled a little bit at that.

"I'll be back in half an hour, tops." she promised.

"Mm'K. I've got to prepare anyway. See you soon."

"Sure."

As she was leaving, I thought of the many excuses I could use to get out of this little 'meeting' with Pein. I knew it wasn't going to end well. I had a sixth sense about things like this.

Dinner wasn't going to have to start being made for about ten minutes, so I decided to check my eMail.

I went upstairs, grabbed my laptop with the charger, and came down the stairs. I went to the kitchen table and plugged the charger into the outlet that was located near it. I'd just closed my laptop earlier when I was on, so all I had to do was type in my password and it brought me straight to my inbox. I looked, and what do you know? There was a message from Pein. Or at least that's what I thought.

The eMail read:

Hey, Kyoko. This is Deidara. I'm just using Pein's eMail because I don't have your eMail address, so Pein said I could use his until I get your eMail memorized. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be there with Pein during the meeting. I don't really know why he wants to talk to you myself. I mean, I'm one of the highest members, and one of his most trusted! I just don't understand... Oh, I'm ranting again. I'm sorry... ^///^ Well, Pein and I will be waiting for you and whoever you plan on bringing with you. See you then, `Deidara Iwazuka` P.S... Now I know your eMail address, so expect an eMail from me later, at about 10:30. You'd better be up, or else. LOL

I'd blushed really hard before, but that was nothing compared to how I blushed when I saw that it was from Deidara. Then, as I continued reading, I blushed even more. If it were possible, that is.

Well, I thought, I guess he really does like me after all. But, then again, it could just be Konan playing a trick on me.

Just then, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. I didn't recognize the number, so I picked up the phone anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kyoko?"

"Yes. To whom am I speaking?"

"Oh, I think you know me better then you think, hm."

The second he said the 'hm', I knew who it was, "Deidara?"

"You see? I knew you'd get it." I could hear him chuckle slightly on the other end, "Anyway, I was calling to let you know... hold on." He began speaking quieter, as if he wasn't talking to me, but to someone that was with him, "Hey, Pein, Why'd you want me to call again?"—he paused—"Oh, right. How could I forget?... Oh, shut it. Oh, sorry, Kyoko. Uh, I wanted to tell you that... uh.... Did you get my eMail? I just sent you one on Pein's eMail address. Did you get it?"

I giggled, "Yes, I got it. Why did you want to know?"

"Well... I was just wondering. I... wanted you to know that I was going to be at the, uh, meeting."

We were both stuttering really badly. I was blushing, and I was pretty sure he was, too, "Um, okay. I guess I'll see you then."

"Yep!" he paused and we were laughing a little bit. Out of nervousness—on my part, anyway, "Sooo... Bye, I guess."

"Yep. Bye."

We hung up, and I sighed. How could we be so different, yet still so the same? I was extremely confused.

I thought I'd better start making dinner, because it was a lot later then I'd thought.

I started the water on the stove, and Konan walked in.

"Hey."

"Hi..."

"Okay. What happened?" she asked.

"I got a call." I could see that she was about to ask, so I said, "From Deidara."

"Deidara? Why? Do you know? What'd he say?"

"He wanted to know if I'd gotten his eMail, and that he wanted to let me know that he was going to be at the, uh, meeting… That's all."

"Are you sure?" she asked, as if she knew something I didn't—some hidden meaning that I didn't get.

"What do you mean, Konan? I don't get it."

"Well, it sounds to me like he was about to ask you out, but—"

"Ask me out? Me? Why?"

"You'll have to ask him that." she smirked.

I sighed, "Well, dinner's almost done. I was in the middle of making it when you walked in."

"Oh! Sorry..."

"It's okay." I smiled, "Let's go eat at Ichiraku instead. I don't think dinner's gonna be done any time soon. Plus, I'm just too lazy to keep cooking. I'm tired."

She laughed, "Okay. Maybe we'll see Naruto there."

"Wow," I laughed with her, "you're obsessed!"

"Not obsessed. Just in love."

"Whatever."

We grabbed our coats and walked out the door. I lived just down the road from Ichiraku, so for that we were both thankful. Just because of what we were wearing. She was wearing a black, knee length skirt and a bright green and black striped spaghetti-strap tank top. She must've changed when she was feeding her cat. I was wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with a light blue t-shirt over it.

**_

* * *

_**

I know, it was a crappy place to end, but I just felt like it needed to finish up, you know? I mean, it's at about four pages, so I'd say it kind of needs to be ended, don't you agree?


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know, I'm updating a lot of this, but it was typed on another laptop, and sent to my home eMail. I still don't know what to say, so here it is.**_

* * *

We made it to Ichiraku in about five or so minutes.

When we got there, there was a Help Wanted sign in the window. The sign said: 'Help Wanted. Two girls who are willing to work part time as a waitress for $15.00 an hour. Interviews given after an application is filled out and we are able to get back to you.'

Konan and I looked at each other, and grinned. We'd been looking for a job where we could work together for quite some time now, and this was perfect.

We walked into the little restaurant and walked to the front counter.

"What can I get for you two ladies this fine evening?" asked the girl working the register, Ayame. She used to go to our school, but graduated last year. We didn't really mind each other.

"Can we get two orders of your Buttered Chicken Ramen?" Konan asked. She turned to me and whispered, "It's their best kind, in my opinion."

"Yea, I've had it before." I whispered back. Then, I said, "So I saw the Help Wanted sign in the window, and we were wondering if we could get a couple applications."

"Of course you can." She looked under the counter and handed us two papers, "Here you go. You can wait until you finish eating, then come up here and fill them out." She said as she gave us our ramen.

"Thank you." Konan and I said together.

Ayame smiled and we turned to look for a table.

"Oh, I see one!" Konan said, "Right over there, by the door."

"That works," I said.

As we were sitting down, a group of boys—and one girl—walked in laughing. I looked, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was, but it was. The Akatsuki. the only people I recognized were Pein, the one who sent me the letter, Deidara, the blond, Itachi, a member of one of the village's most elite families—the Uchiha, Sasori, the red-head that I always saw Deidara hang around with, Hidan, the one with white hair that was always slicked back. He was the oldest—they were all sophomores, like my friends and I, and he was a senior—but also one of the most immature. The others I would see every once and a while, but I didn't know who they were. There was a man with shoulder-length black hair and he wore a mask that covered most of his face. There was also another kid—he was a year or so younger than the rest of them—with spiky lack hair and an eye patch over his left eye. He wore gloves and hardly showed any skin at all. Another one of the men was really tall—about 6'7", I estimated—and had dyed his hair blue and spiked it. I could tell he liked marine biology and anything else that was related. The next one had short hair that was dyed green and spiked... a lot. He seemed almost like a watchdog. He looked around the whole restaurant and turned to Pein when he was done. The last one was a girl. She had long sliver hair that was up in ponytails high atop her head. Her bangs looked like they could cover her eyes, but they were brushed to either side. She was wearing a headband that had a really long ribbon. Her shirt was a Chinese-style black top with purple sleeves that went about three-fourths if the way down her arms. She also had on a miniskirt that was the same shade of purple as her sleeves. There was a scarf tied around her waist, and a bow tied around her above that. She had high-heels and fishnet stockings. Hidan had his arm around her waist and he was talking to her in a low, soft tone and she was resting her head on his shoulder, so I was pretty sure they were going out. I could have sworn I saw them glance in my direction, but I was distracted by Konan, who said, "Kyoko? What're you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." It was a good thing the front door was to Konan's back, and not mine, "Look over there. Is it just me, or is that the Akatsuki?"

She looked, then looked right back at me again, "Yea, it's them. Oh, god, Kyoko. I'm scared. They were looking at us when I turned around. I think we should hurry up and eat, fill out the forms, and go back to your house."

"Yea, no problem." I said, "I just hope—"

"Hey! Kyoko!"

"Oh, crap." I said under my breath. I turned around, although I knew very well who it was, "Hi, Deidara."—I was pretty sure I was blushing by now—"What're you doing here?"

"Just gettin' some ramen with the guys. You wanna join us?" he asked, but then I saw that he noticed that we were done eating, "Oh. Never mind. Do you wanna come sit with the rest of us? There's plenty of room..."

I smiled sweetly, as I always did when wanted to either get a boy to do something for em or I wanted to get out of something, "Thanks, Deidara, but Konan and I were just about to go back to my place and watch a movie. A chick flick. you wouldn't like it, trust me. I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow after school, okay?"

"Oh. Okay. I'll try. See you then, Kyoko. Good seeing you again, Konan." he waved and turned to leave.

"Bye, Deidara." Konan and I said at the same time.

"Wow, Kyoko! You did that so smoothly! How do you—"

"Never mind that now. We've got to go. Now. First, we have to fill out those forms."

"Right," was all she said.

We walked to the front counter, and I asked, "Hi, Ayame. We're ready to fill out those forms, but we don't have a pen. Do you have one?"

"Yes." She handed us each a pen.

We started filling it out. Mine looked like this:

Name (Last, First): Chiuuya, Kyoko  
Date of Birth: February 18, 1993  
eMail Address: [at]

Home Address: 11 Shinobi Ave. Amaya, Japan  
Home/Cell Phone (Please Specify): Cell-846-8760  
Why do you Want to Work Here?: I'd like to work here because I need the extra money, and I think it would be a good opportunity for me.

Konan and I finished at about the same time. We handed Ayame the papers and the pens, and headed for the door. As we were walking past the table where the Akatsuki was sitting, I said, "Oh, darn! I forgot something at the table! Konan, I'll meet you back at my place. Find a movie, and make yourself at home."

"Okay. See you then!"

"Yep. I may be a little while, though. It's kinda small, but worth a lot to me. Thanks for understanding."

"No problem."

I walked back to the table to look for what I'd dropped—my hair clip. It'd been handed down from generation to generation in my family. It had a little rose, that had the outside of its petals dyed black, while the insides of them were pure white. It was really pretty, and meant a lot to me.

After I'd looked for about five minutes or so, I heard someone—obviously a man—say, "Can I help you find anything?"

"Um, actually, yes. I'm looking for my hair clip. It's a black and white rose. Have you seen it?" I asked, still looking under the table.

"Okay. You look down there, I'll look around the table." he said.

"Thanks."

We looked for about another five minutes, when the man that asked if he could help me said, "Uh, is this it?"

"Let me see." I got off of the floor and onto my knees. I was so intent on finding the hair clip that I didn't see who the man was, "Yes! Oh my gosh, thank you so much!"—I looked at the man, and smiled in confusion—"Deidara? I didn't know it was you! Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you decide to help me?"

"Oh, no reason really. I just saw you come back, and I wondered why, so I asked and we started looking for this clip, and now here we are."

"But why didn't you tell me it was you?" I cocked my head the the side just barely.

"Well, to be honest... I thought you knew it was me."

"Why?"

"The way I talk. It's pretty distinct, you know." He scratched the back of his head.

I giggled, "Yes, Deidara, I know. Well, I really appreciate it. Honestly."

"It was no trouble at all."

"Hey, Deidara!" said one of the guys he'd come in with. The young one, "Are you gonna get back here anytime soon, or do I have to come over there and get you?"

"Oh, shut it, Tobi! I'll be there in a minute!" he looked back at me and smiled, "Would you like to sit with us? Just fora minute, then you can go back to your house. I promise."

"Thanks, but I said I'd only be a few minutes, and it's already been ten. Plus, we were just talking, so that was another few minutes. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Sure, no problem. Bye..."

"Bye."

~~~~~~Chapter 4: Tomorrow Came too Soon~~~~~~

On the walk home from Ichiraku, I was thinking about the little conversation I had with Deidara, and realized that I was probably blushing like crazy. It was a good thing it was getting dark, because the cool night air was helping to cool me down and get rid of my blush.

It took about fifteen minutes or so to walk home, and when I got there, Konan said, "Kyoko! Where in the world have you been? It's been a half an hour, and I was worried sick! You—"

"Konan. You're not my mother.—and for that I'm grateful" I said under my breath, "—I was looking for my clip for about five or so minutes, then someone—a man—asked if he could help me. I said okay, and we looked for about five minutes more. After that, when he'd found it, I thanked him. He asked if I wanted to sit with his group, but I said that I had to get back here. That's all. And—"

"Who was the man? I want to know every detail."

"Well... it was... Deidara." I said. Then, I told her every detail, as she'd asked.

"Wow. Why didn't you go sit with them?"

"Because. I don't want to have to face Pein until tomorrow." I looked at the clock. It said 10:36 p.m, "Konan, I think it's about time to turn in for the night. Do you want to sleep over here?"

"Sorry, Kyoko, but I can't. I'm piled high in homework, and I need to do it now. If not..." She slid her index finger across her throat as if she were cutting it, "I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's okay. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

She walked out the front door, and I walked up the stairs to my room. I opened my laptop, and logged into my eMail. I had two new messages. One from Hinata and one from some eMail address that I didn't know.

Hinata's eMail read:

Hi, Kyoko. Sorry. I'm not going to be at school tomorrow. Temari says 'Ditto'. We apologize. We thought we'd be there with you and Konan. I'll see you on... well, the next time I'm in school. Bye, #Hinata Hyuuga#

Well, Hinata's not gonna be there. This bites. It's only Konan and I. I'd better eMail her and tell her. She can't back down now. I won't let her. I thought. Then, I remembered that I had another eMail. I thought I'd better see who that's from, just in case.

Hey, Kyoko. It's me, Deidara. I was just eMailing you to make sure this was you eMail address, and not some other person's. Pein told me, but I didn't quite believe him. I guess I'll see you after lunch period tomorrow. Bye, `Deidara Iwazuka`

I giggled as I read the eMail. I checked the eMail address, to make sure I knew it by heart. I kept chanting, .[at] in my head so I wouldn't forget it. I was pretty sure it would be easy to remember, though. He was always saying that—it was his catchphrase and he always used it as his screen name for anything. I was sure he had his own chat room on the chatting website Konan, Hinata, Temari and I used. His user name was probably Art-Is-A-Bang.

Hmm... I wondered, I'll bet he's still on. The eMail was sent only about five minutes ago.

So I replied to the eMail. I wrote:

Hey, Deidara. I was just wondering if you were on right now. That's it. See you tomorrow. Bye, ~Kyoko Chiuuya~

I added my signature and sent the eMail. Within two minutes, I got a reply.

Yea, I'm on. Why did you want to know? `Deidara Iwazuka`

I replied:   
Okay. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to a chat room my friends and I go to. If not, that's okay. I mean, it's late. I'd expect you to say no. But, I'll be awaiting your answer. ~Kyoko Chiuuya~

I sent it and waited for about five minutes. Then, I got the response:

Sorry, Kyoko. I can't right now. I've gotta study for a test tomorrow. After school, I'll be able to. I promise. Bye, `Deidara Iwazuka`

Well, we weren't going to be able to chat tonight, but we'd be able to tomorrow for sure. Then I remembered that I had to eMail Konan. I wrote:

Hey, Konan. I just wanted to tell you that Hinata and Temari aren't going to be at school tomorrow, so it's just me and you. If you're still on, and if you want, I can forward Hinata's eMail. That's it. Later, ~Kyoko Chiuuya~

A few minutes later, I got a reply from Konan. It said:

Hey, Kyoko. Okay. Great. Can you forward it to me? I kind of want to see it for myself. I mean, I trust you, I just want to read it myself. ^^; Thanks, ^Konan Yahiko^

I forwarded the eMail to Konan, and I decided it was about time to go to sleep. I closed my laptop, made sure it was plugged in, and went into the bathroom and cleaned up. I put my hair into two little pigtails on the nape of my neck and got into my pajamas—my nightly routine.

I didn't dream that night—a sign that I was very nervous.

That morning, I got ready for school in about ten minutes. I walked slowly, thinking it through. What was he going to do? What was I going to do?_**

* * *

**_

Again, a crapish place to stop. BUT IT'S SIX PAGES, FOR JASHIN SAKE!


	4. Chapter 4

**_THE DAY OF THE MEETING!!!_**

* * *

That morning went by in a flash. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. And that much closer to the... meeting.

Konan and I walked into the gym, scanning it for the Akatsuki. There they were, like any normal day, sitting at the table all the way in the back laughing like crazy, as they always were.

Konan and I got in line to get our lunches—we both got salads and a soda—and sat at our normal table. Since Hinata and Temari weren't at school, the only people at our table were Konan, Naruko, TenTen, Hanabi, and I. We were just talking about some random thing when all of a sudden, Naruko asked, "Hanabi, if Hinata is out, then why are you at school? Forgive me if this is a personal thing, but I'm just wondering."

"I don't know. Our father just said that she isn't allowed to come to school today." Hanabi shrugged.

"Hey, where's Gaara? And Kankuro?" asked TenTen.

"I don't know. I think their father wanted them out today, too." answered Konan.

"Strange," I said, "I think this may have something to do with this whole meeting business. None of it adds up, though."

We ate quickly and, as usual, I was the first one done.

"Okay. I'm done, and Pein already left the gym. Are you done, Konan?"

She took one last bite of her salad, "Yes, I'm finished."

We threw away our plastic plates and walked out the door. As we'd expected, Pein was waiting for us.

"Hello, Kyoko. Let us get this over with. I don't want to be late for class again. If I am, Iruka will kill me."

"Okay. Fine, but—"

"Pein! Oh, crap. Sorry I'm late. Hidan was gloating again."

"Gloating?" Pein asked.

"That he's the only one in the group who has a girlfriend. I almost gave him a little something to think about, but Anko came walking by, and I just do not wanna mess with her again." He shuddered, adding to his little joke. I had to use almost all the self-control I possessed to keep from giggling, which was what my instincts told me to do.

"So why did you want to see me?" I asked when I was sure I wouldn't giggle.

"Oh, right. You see, with Orochimaru transferring schools, we've been a little bit short on people. That is where you come in, Kyoko. And you too, Konan, if you wish."

"Uh..." Konan and I said at the same time. We looked at each other, and I continued, "Thanks, but... can I have a little bit of time to think this over? It's quite a bit to consider." I gave him one of my famous smiles.

"Of course. I wasn't expecting you to have an answer right away anyway. You have until after lunch tomorrow."

It wasn't as long as I'd hoped for, but it worked, I guess, to get things straight.

"So, that's it?" I asked.

"Yes." Pein said. And with that, he walked off, calling over his shoulder, "Deidara, I think you should hurry up. I don't think Iruka will tolerate us being late again."

"Yea, I know. I'll be there in a minute." he looked at me, and whispered, "Hey, I'll eMail you later, okay?"

I nodded, smiling a little, unable to say anything else.

The rest of the day went by like the morning—fast. Before I knew it, Konan and I were at her house, drinking tea, and talking about our decisions, the pros, and the cons of joining the Akatsuki.

"So, I was right." I said.

"I guess so," she said.

"What're you going to do?" I asked. I needed her opinion.

"I don't know yet..." she trailed off, "Do you have your laptop with you?"

"Yea, I always do." I patted my laptop case, "Why?"

"Because I was thinking that we should tell Hinata and Temari about this. It involves them, too." She paused, "We should call them and tell them to meet us in the chat room."

"Right. I'll call Temari. You call Hinata." I said.

"Sure."

I dialed Temari's number, and someone picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Kaze residence, may I help you?" I knew at once who it was.

"Hi, Gaara. It's Kyoko."

"Oh. Hello, Kyoko." He always softened up around me. It was almost like we had a mental connection. We were really good friends, "Why'd you call?"

"Um, is Temari there? I kinda need to talk to her."

"Yes. just one moment, please."

"Thanks."

I heard Gaara call for Temari, who must have been up in her room listening to some random band really loud.

"I'll have to go get her. She's in her room and can't hear me." Gaara said.

"Thanks, Gaara."

"No problem." I could tell he handed the phone to someone, and the very first thing I heard that person say was, "What's up, Kyoko-Chan?!" it was said with a lot of energy, but also very laid back.

"Kankuro, would you please stop talking to me like that? You know I only like you as a friend.... Why did Gaara give you the phone while he—"

I was interrupted by someone yelling on the other end, "KANKURO!!! GIVE ME THE PHONE THIS INSTANT!!!"

"Kankuro, I'd give her the phone if I were you." I joked.

Then, it was Temari who spoke, "Sorry you had to hear that."

"It's okay. So I need to talk to you and Hinata. Konan's calling her now, and I.... Just get onto the chat room, okay?"

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay. We'll be there soon, too."

"Okay."

"Wait! Um... Do you think I could talk to Gaara for a minute?"

"Uh, sorry Kyoko, he's helping our father."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll be on the chat."

"Yep."

We hung up.

"Konan. Temari'll be there in a minute. What's the deal with Hinata?"

"Her, too."

"Okay. I guess we should get on, too, huh?" I asked.

"Yea." She said.

We got out our laptops, and signed on to the cat room. That was when I remembered that I supposed to meet Deidara in another chat room. I had to eMail him real quick and tell him I couldn't make it.

"Konan, I've gotta eMail someone real quick. Tell Hinata and Temari I'll be there in a minute." I said.

"No problem."

I clicked on the 'compose mail' button. I made it out to Deidara, .[at]

, and began typing:

I'm sorry, Deidara, but I can't chat right now. I'll be able to later, I promise. See you then, ~Kyoko Chiuuya~

I sent the eMail, and went into the chat room.

Artistic-Butterfly has entered the chat

Paper-Flowers: hey, guys, look who decided 2 join us  
Sunny-Side-Up: calm down, Konan. she was only a few mins.  
Sand-Demoness: yea. Konan, u gotta stop ovrreactin.  
Paper-Flowers: sry, Kyoko  
Artistic-Butterfly: its ok  
Sand-Demoness: so yd u wanna tlk 2 us???  
Artistic-Butterfly: we met up and he dus want Konan and i 2 join. he gave us til after school tomorow 2 decide.  
Paper-Flowers: me2  
Sunny-Side-Up: yikes  
Sand-Demoness: doubl yikes  
Artistic-Butterfly: brb

I went to the other tab that I had open, because I had an eMail. From Deidara. It said:

Hey, Kyoko. Okay, do you think I could come over? I know where you live. Wait, that sounds a little stalkerish. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I know your address, so would you mind if I come over? If not, that's okay. I just kind of want to talk to you. I'll be waiting for your answer. Bye, `Deidara Iwazuka`

I giggled, but replied at once. I wrote:

Hey, Deidara. I'm not at my house right now, but I can hurry home and I'll call you when I get back, okay? I'll look in the phonebook for your number. See you then, ~Kyoko Chiuuya~

"Konan, I gotta go. Sorry. Tell Temari and Hinata for me, okay?"

"Sure." She said, "I'll see you in school, tomorrow."

"Yep. Bye." I said as I put my laptop in its case and grabbed my bag. I ran out the door, and ran all the way to my house, which was about a mile from Konan's house. I made it home in about ten minutes. When I got to my house, the very first thing I did was grab my cellphone from my pocket and call Deidara. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" he sounded kind of disgruntled.

"Hey, Deidara. Guess who." I was talking in a lower tone than how I usually spoke.

"Uh, is this Kisame?"

I spoke normally now, "What? No. It's Kyoko."

"Oh."

I giggled quietly, but aside from that, there was an awkward silence.

"So, why'd you call?"

"Did you get my eMail?"

"No. I just sent you one, and assumed that you wouldn't want me to come over, so I just signed off."

"Well, I do kinda want you to come over."

"Okay. I'll be there in... as soon as I can."

"Okay. Bye. See you then."

"Yep, bye."

I hung up, and just realized that Deidara and I wanted to see each other. He was coming over to my house. Oh no.

**_

* * *

_**

*gasp* CLIFFHANGER!!! Ha ha, well, review. OR ELSE!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ooh, what's Kyoko going to do? Read to find out!**_

* * *

I had about fifteen minutes or so until Deidara got here, and I wasn't quite prepared. I was sure I looked a mess, and I probably didn't smell quite like a rose.

I went into my bathroom and got ready to take a shower. Just a quick one, but a shower no less. I grabbed a towel, a washcloth, and some new clothes from a hamper that was just lying around. I stepped into the shower, and started the water. The warm water felt good on my tired muscles. I finished in about five minutes or so, and got dressed in my new outfit. I was now wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a white short-sleeved over shirt that I'd left the zipper undone over it, and a black miniskirt. I tied a crimson ribbon in my hair as a headband to keep some of the hair out of my face.

As I went downstairs, there was a knock at my door. He was here already.

That was fast, I thought, a little annoyed, as I walked to get the door, I thought I'd have a little more time to get ready.

I opened it, and the first thing I saw when I opened the door was Deidara scratching the back of his head. He seemed a little out-of-place, if you ask me. He had an almost troubled expression on his face, and when I opened the door, he said, "Oh, Kyoko! Hi. Heh, heh, heh..." I could almost see the giant cartoon sweat drop on his head.

"Hi, Deidara. Come on in. Would you like a drink or anything? I'm making some tea, so if you want some, I can get you some when it's done."

"Uh... Sure. That'd be great. Thanks."

I gave him one of my famous smiles. That was when I realized that I used them a lot. I turned to the tea, and poured Deidara and I some. We sat in my small living room, and we just talked.

"So... What do you plan on doing?" He asked. His question caught me off guard, although I knew immediately what he meant.

"What? Oh, right, that. I don't know. Konan doesn't even know what she's gonna do. It's been really hectic ever since I got that letter, for me, anyway."

"Yea, I understand. I understand completely. I was just wondering... What do you think you're gonna do? I mean, I'm sorry if it seem like I'm pumping all this information on you, I'm only wondering."

"It's okay. Actually, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't even begin to think about it—it's all so much!" I took a sip of my tea.

"Yea, but..." He didn't continue.

"But, what?" I urged when he didn't go on.

"Arg! I'm sorry, Kyoko. I was sent here to try to get you to join. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to, but they all figured that I'd be the best person to try to get you to join. I didn't have a choice. Once Pein makes up his mind on something, there's pretty much no changing it. Whatever he says goes, you know?"

I thought about how my parents had been, "Yes. It's a very hard road when you live under a dictatorship, so to speak."

We didn't talk for a few minutes, but we did drink our tea.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, what'd Pein do to Konan that's so horrible? I mean, you don't have to tell me, I'm just curious. Pein never told me."

"Well..." I thought this over. How would Konan go about it if her best friend told someone about the unforgotten? "I'll have to ask her. She's probably still online, so if you don't mind, I can go to the chat room and ask her what she wants me to do."

"Okay. You really don't have to, though. I mean, I—"

"No, it's okay. If she says no, then I guess we'll just forget about this whole thing, and go about your visit like it never happened. Your asking, that is."

I got onto my laptop, and logged onto the chat room.

Artistic-Butterfly has entered the chat

Paper-Flowers: Kyoko? i thot u had 2 go  
Artistic-Butterfly: yea, but i gotta ask u sumthin  
Paper-Flowers: kk. shoot  
Artistic-Butterfly: wut woud i say if i asked 2 tell sum1 wut happened?  
Paper-Flowers: depends. who is it?  
Artistic-Butterfly: Deidara  
Paper-Flowers: ........... no. sry, but i dont want this story 2 get out. ESPECIALLY to Ino and Sakura. It would ruin me.  
Artistic-Butterfly: ok. where r the others?  
Paper-Flowers: they had 2 go do sumthin. they said theyd b bac soon.  
Artistic-Butterfly: kk. c u school tmrw  
Paper-Flowers: kk. bye  
Artistic-Butterfly: bye

I got off, and turned to go back into the living room. To my surprise, he was right there.

"Deidara! You scared the living crap out of me!"

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his head again. I just realized that he did that a lot. It was kind of cute, "It's a habit of mine. All of the other guys—and Kimiko—are used to it, and can tell when I'm there."

"It's okay, but who's Kimiko?" I asked.

"Well... Do you remember yesterday when the rest of the Akatsuki and I walked into Ichiraku?" I nodded, so he continued, "Did you see the girl?" I nodded again, and he answered, "That's Kimiko."

"Oh. She's dating Hidan, I see."

"Yea. Wait, how do you know who Hidan is?"

I blushed a little, "Well, in eighth grade, he asked me out. Don't tell Kimiko. And... well... I said yes, and a few weeks later, I found out that he was up to something that made me feel a little scared, and so I had to brake up with him. It hurt us both, but probably him more. Kimiko can't know about this, or she'll..." I shuddered.

Deidara laughed, "Oh, darn. Kyoko, I gotta go. Sorry. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye." I showed him out, and Konan called.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kyoko. Is Deidara gone yet?"

"Yea, but I have homework I need to get done. I'll see you tomorrow in homeroom, okay?"

"Oh, okay. See you then. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and got started on my homework. I had Science, Math, and Social Studies homework, plus I needed to practice for a chorus thing. I sighed. My life was so drawn out and hectic. I did the Math first, because I knew it would be the hardest and most time consuming. Plus, my Math teacher, Kakashi, was the harshest when it came to getting homework in on time. He was strict, but also one of my favorites. Next, I did the Social Studies. My Social Studies teacher, Asuma, was my other favorite teachers. He was the least strict, gave homework the least—although, when he did give homework, he expected it in on time, completed—and was just a nice person. Then, I did Science. My Science teacher was named Might Guy, and he was strict, although, he did like to pick favorites. A boy I had every class with, Lee, was definitely his all-time favorite, and I was a favorite of almost all of my teachers. Especially Anko, my Gym teacher. She was new—she started teaching Gym just a few years ago, and this was her first year in my school—but she was extremely strict. It was just a good thing I could run a long time, or she'd have me doing laps every day, like the others—except Lee, who was probably her only other favorite, aside from another boy I had every class with, Neji Hyuuga.

I finished my homework in about an hour, considering how much I had.

I got up from my desk and went downstairs. I thought I'd call Konan and tell her to come over. I dialed her number and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Konan. It's Kyoko. Can you come over? I wanna talk to you."

"Okay. I'll be over in about a half an hour."

"Okay. See you then."

I got a pot of water started on the stove for tea and went into my room again to check my eMail. I had a message from Gaara.

Kyoko. Temari wanted me to tell you that she will not be on school tomorrow. Our father wants her out for a few days. Kankuro and I will be there, though, so you need not worry. That's all. *Gaara*

That eMail had surprised me even more than my little get together with Deidara earlier today.

I thought I'd better get to bed, because the clock said 8:54 p.m. and I was tired. Extremely tired.

_**

* * *

**_

Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**_It's short this time, but it's really good. =D_**

* * *

"Kyoko? Kyoko, wake up. Please?"

What the heck? I thought, I should be alone. Who the heck is this?

"Kyoko, c'mon. I need to talk to you."

It was then that I recognized the voice. I opened my eyes, and sure enough, my mother was kneeling over me, shaking me a little to wake me up. She was so beautiful. She had long black hair that was usually tied back into a loose ponytail, as it was now. Her large emerald colored eyes were looking straight down on me, and she was smiling. That was normal. What wasn't normal was the fact that she had stress lines on her forehead.

"Mom? Oh my gosh, what's going on?" I asked, "I thought you and Dad were, you know..."

"Yes, we are. I'm coming to you in your dream. I need to talk to you."

"Um... Okay, so, if you tell me this thing you need to say, can I ask you a few questions?"

She laughed, and the stress lines disappeared for a minute, but then she was serious, "Kyoko, you're about to make a very important decision to make. I know about Pein Nagato and the Akatsuki. I've been there ever since your father and I passed on. I'm in your subconscious, Kyoko. I need—no, that's not right—I want you to make the choice you think would be best for you, not anyone else. Do I make myself clear?"—she paused, and I nodded—"Now then. I have something else I need to tell you. I love you. Now, what did you want to ask me, Sweetie?"

I took a deep breath, "Okay. I actually have a few questions, as I said before. First off, the most important—How come you chose to do this now, and not before, when I got that stupid letter?"

She answered right away, "Because. You're my daughter. I knew you'd make the best choice for you."

"Um... okay, then. Next question—"

"And the last. I'm only able to stay a short while, until I get used to this."

I was shocked, but kept that to myself, "Why can't Dad do this? I mean, come to me in my dreams. I'm part of him, too. He should be able to."

"It's very complicated to answer." She took a deep breath, "You see, my side of the family has a... special ability, in which we are able to contact people in their dreams when we have passed on to the other life. As I have now, with you. Your father, however, is unable to do this because he was not born on my side of the family. He has come very close to my side, that's true, but he had to have been born on this side. You will be able to do this when you pass on, but that won't be for a very ling time. I promise. I'll make sure of it." She smiled, and kissed me on my forehead, "I love you, but I have to go."

"Of course. I love you too, and tell Dad I love him." I hugged her tight—I never wanted to let go.

I woke with a jolt. That had been the strangest, yet most comforting, dream I'd ever had. However, I was really happy I knew I could talk to my mom whenever she was able to. I smiled a sad smile, and got ready for school. It didn't take me very long, and I'd woken up earlier than I'd expected. I used the extra time to think about this huge decision I was going to make after lunch that day. I thought about the pros and the cons of the situation, and I knew my answer the moment I was done thinking.

I walked by Konan's house, and waited until she walked out her door. She seemed really shocked to see me, but kind of happy at the same time.

"Kyoko! I didn't expect to see you so early. What are you doing?"

"I woke up really early because of a dream I had," she looked confused, so I told her, "I'll explain later. Anyway, I thought we could walk to school together, because I kinda need to talk to you."

"What's up?" she seemed a little too interested now, "You can tell me anything."

"Well... I thought about my decision, and I know what I'm gonna do. What's your decision?"

"I don't know yet. Well, actually, I do, but I'm gonna have you wait until we tell Pein after lunch."

I laughed, "Me, too."

We walked to school babbling about nothing.

Just like yesterday, the morning seemed to go by rather quickly. All except for Science. We were dissecting frogs, and it was not pretty. I was partnered with Lee, so it was an easy 'A'. He did all the work, except getting the frog, so I could take credit for the assignment, too. He cut it open, and did all the analyzing. I simply asked to go to the bathroom right before he cut it open, so I didn't have to see anything. When I got back, all that was left were the questions, and that only took a few minutes to complete.

Science was right before lunch, so the time had come. I laughed when I thought that.

I had a quesadilla for lunch today, and it wasn't half bad, considering it was school food.

I finished quickly, and Konan was done only a few minutes after me. We got up to throw away our trash when we saw Pein and Deidara get up to leave, and as we stood up, Naruko said, "Good luck, you too."

"Thanks," I mouthed, then made a face like I was scared. They all laughed at that, and I had to laugh with them. I was such a clown sometimes. Konan just looked at me like I was crazy, and turned around and almost went without me.

We walked out the front door and went behind the building, as we did yesterday.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Pein said politely.

"Hello, Pein, Deidara." I said just as politely back.

I saw Deidara wave to me slightly, and I blushed a little bit, so I looked down, and noticed that Pein and Deidara were both wearing the same jacket. It was black and it had crimson clouds on it. I'd noticed them wearing the same jackets the other day when we went to Ichiraku, but I just thought it was a coincidence.

"So, what have you two lovely ladies decided?" Pein asked.

"Well..." Konan and I began at the same time.

**_

* * *

_**

Review if you want a cookie.


	7. Chapter 7

"Konan, you first." I urged.

She looked at me the same way she had when I made the face in the cafeteria, but looked back at Pein and Deidara after a minute, and said, "I'm sorry. I would like to join, but I cannot. My friends would probably be very angry at me if I did join, so my final answer is 'no'. I'm sorry, as I said."

I was extremely shocked, and a little scared.

"Okay. Thank you very much for considering this, Konan. Kyoko? What have you decided?" Pein asked.

"I'm sorry as well." Deidara looked at me with a sad and almost betrayed look on his face, so I clarified, "Not to you two, but to Konan, Hinata, Naruko, TenTen, Hanabi, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. I'd love to stay with them, but my heart lies in another place, with other people. I just feel as though I wasn't treated as well as I could have been by a couple certain people. I do not wish to I was told before to decide what I think would be best for me, and to not care what my friends think. For these two factors, I have decided that it would be best if I joined. I have given this quite a bit of thought, and ever since I'd gotten your letter, Pein, I knew you wanted me to join, or at least think about joining. I have thought about it ever since I received the letter, as I have just said, and so I've put a lot of thought into this, as I have said before as well. My final answer is 'yes'." I turned to Konan, "Konan, I need you to tell everyone that I'm sorry for skipping out on them, and that I love them all. Especially Gaara and Kankuro, Temari, Naruko... everyone." I could feel a tear run down my cheek, and turned back to face Pein, "What do I have to do now?"

"Well... I first need to run this by the others, so aside from that, you may be with your friends until tomorrow. I would expect that one of us—meaning Deidara and I or you—come to the others' house. Whatever you choose will be fine by me, I just have to tell the others."

"I'd much prefer it if I was able to go to your home, if it's okay with you." I said after I thought a minute. My house was probably a mess.

"Of course. Deidara, tell the others." Pein said.

"But why can't you—"

"Go tell the others. Now." he spoke with heavy authority in his voice. I was kind of scared now.

"Uh... okay. I guess I'll be right back."

"No, because this is almost over. Go to whichever class we have and tell them that I am still eating lunch."

"Yes sir!" Deidara joked.

I watched him walk off, and admired him. It was a little strange for me to do, but I couldn't help it.

"So can I go now?" Konan asked.

"Yes," was all Pein said.

"Tell the teacher I'll be right there, and I'm in the restroom." I whispered to Konan.

"Sure, sure." she said as she rushed away as fast as she could. I had a feeling she wasn't going to tell the teacher, so I had to hurry.

"You need not worry. Classes don't start for another fifteen minutes, and we are almost done here." Pein reassured. He sure as heck didn't seem like the type to reassure on a regular basis.

"Okay..." I was a little unsure now.

"Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"Um, yes, I do." I began, "Do I have to sit with you every lunch, or would I be able to sit with my friends?"

"I'm sorry, but you will have to sit with the club." he said, "Is that it?"

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence, so I said, "Are we done here?"

"... Yes." Pein said.

We left to go to our next class. For me, it was gym, but I didn't know what it was for Pein.

Then, out of nowhere, Pein said, "Oh, one more thing. You have to ask to get your classes changed to schedule number 10-8. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I will during Study Hall, which I have at the end of the day today." I said.

He nodded, and we kept walking. I only then realized that he had gym, too.

During gym today, we started our basketball unit. I hated basketball, and I was horrible at it, too. It was just a good thing Anko liked me, or I'd get a really bad grade. Well, she'd said at the beginning of the year that she graded us according to how well we tried and participated, so I was in the clear anyway.

We picked teams, and I was picked the people for my team, and Konan picked people for her team. I picked Pein, Kin Tsuchi, Deidara, Hinata, Gaara, Naruko, Kankuro and Temari. Konan picked Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Hanabi, Sasuke, TenTen, and Shikamaru. My team had one more person, so if anyone of us was unable to play or one of us played for a long time, the person who sat out got put back in, and the person who was unable to play or whatever would sit on the bleachers. Pein was the extra person, so he ended up sitting out for the first ten minutes.

"OW!!!" I whimpered. I'd just gotten hit in the head with the ball. I instinctually reached up to the back of my head, and was about to start yelling at Konan, because she was the one who hit me. At first I thought it was an accident, but then I looked over at her and she was looking at Ino and smiling. I was fuming.

"Hey! Don't throw the ball so hard next time!" Anko yelled at Konan. She turned back to me and said softer, "Ooh, that looks bad, but not enough to go to the nurse and go home. I'll get you some ice, and be back in a minute."

"Okay." I struggled to say even that. I had so much on my mind, plus my head was throbbing. Then, I remembered that Pein was the one who sat out, and I blushed because I knew he'd seen that from almost a bird's eye view.

"Kyoko..." I heard him say as he went to take his position on the court, "I hope you're okay."

"Thanks," I mouthed back. I mouthed because I was hardly able to talk. Just then, Anko came back with a bag of ice.

"Here. I hope this helps," she said.

After a few minutes of watching the game—the score was now 6 to 10, my team was winning—and holding the ice to my head, Anko asked, "Kyoko, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You don't seem yourself. If you don't mind my asking, what's going on?" she asked. She may be one of the strictest teachers in the school, but she was also one of the most understanding. I felt like I could really open up to her, unlike the 'dark side'. In fact, I'd rather open up to her than the 'dark side'.

"Well... I was just asked to join this club, and my friend was asked, too. I think I may have made a huge mistake in joining, so I think I may have also just lost my best friend." I said sadly.

"Who's this friend?" she asked as she took a seat next to me on the bleachers. Then, she added, "If you don't mind my asking, that is."

"Konan Yahiko." I said scowling.

"Oh. The same thing happened to me when I was younger. Only, it wasn't a club. It was band and chorus. You see, I wanted to do chorus because I'd been told that I have an amazing singing voice—the best in my class—but my friends wanted to do band, just so they could goof around and gossip. I wasn't in to any of that, so I told them that I really wanted to do chorus. They kept trying to get me to do band, but in the end I joined chorus and blew them away." she paused, "Long story short, don't do something or not do something just because your friends want you to or not."

I took a minute to take this all in, "Thanks for the talk, Anko-Sensei. I appreciate it. There aren't many people I can tell what's going on."

She smiled, "No problem at all." she looked at the clock, and said, "Okay! Not bad, maggots! Go get changed up, and I'll see you all next week!"

"Next week?" I asked.

"Yea. There won't be any class tomorrow, and there's no school Thursday or Friday. You can thank the teachers for that."

"Right, I forgot. I've had so much on my mind lately. You won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

"Not unless you want me to," she said honestly. I felt like I could really trust her, and I knew I could.

I smiled and went down into the girls' locker room.

"—and hit her smack in the head!" I heard Ino say from outside of the door, "It was a perfect shot, Konan."

"Thanks. I did my best," Konan said, and I heard giggling, "Oh, I've gotta go. I don't wanna be late for class again."

Oh, snap! I thought, I'd better move.

I made it seem like I was just coming down, and I saw Konan come out of the locker room.

_**

* * *

**_

For the record, this was my favorite chapter. :D I hope you enjoyed! Now review.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi, Kyoko. How's your head? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. It was all my fault."

"It's fine," I said bitterly. I continued walking down into the locker room, and got dressed in my other clothes. I had A blue tank-top and grey sweatpants. I'd put half of my hair up into two little ponytails, with one of them holding my family's black and white rose hair clip.

I walked out of the girls' locker room and up the stairs, only to see a boy who I almost knew would wait for me, waiting for me.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, but I do feel extremely betrayed." I looked at him, "Do you think I could come over later? I kinda wanna talk to you. And bring Pein. I need to talk to both of you.

"Sure, no problem. What's up?" his visible eye looked really curious.

"I just need a friend or two to talk to." I said, "I'll tell you more later."

"Okay..."

We were quiet for a few minutes, then I asked, "Do you ever think about getting a girlfriend? I mean, I've never seen you with another girl before... except for me." I blushed.

"It's never really mattered. I mean, I get a little angry at Hidan for gloating about half the time, but that's just natural. He's the only one of us with a girlfriend."

We were silent again, until Deidara said, "What's your next class?"

"Uh... art. Why?"

"I was just wondering. With you in the club now, we need you to have every class with at least two of us. I'm sure Pein told you already, but you need to ask to get a different schedule. Do you remember which one?" he asked.

"10-8, right?" I asked.

"Exactly."

We'd reached the art room by now, so we walked in.

"Where the heck were you?" asked one of the other Akatsuki members. I didn't know him.

"I walked the newest member to her next class, Sasori-no-Danna," Deidara said simply. I was a little shocked when he said 'the newest member', but I was also a little happy.

"Hey, do you mind if I go sit with Hinata and Temari? Just for this one period today. I need to talk to them." I asked Pein, who was sitting across from Sasori.

He thought for a minute, "Sure. Just meet back up with one of us, Deidara or myself, after class."

"Okay. Thanks." I said as I got up and moved to the table where Hinata and Temari were sitting.

"What's going on, Kyoko?" Temari asked as soon as the teacher, Kurenai, was done telling us the assignment.

"I am, as of after lunch today, a part of the Akatsuki," I said, "Pein and Deidara have been walking from class to class with me."

"Wow." Hinata said, "How's your head? It looked like it hurt, and Konan was smiling at Ino after that happened! Can you believe her?"

"I know. It's fine. Actually, It doesn't hurt anymore. And I saw. Anko and I had a... strange conversation after that."

"Really? What was it about?" Temari asked. I swear, she was just as bad as Konan was.

"Well,it was about how I think I've lost a friend because I chose what I thought was best for me and not my friends. Then, she told me about something similar to that when she was a kid." I said calmly.

"Wow." Hinata said. She was so quiet sometimes!

"Hey, this isn't gonna draw itself, now is it?" Kurenai demanded, "You three need to get to work, or I'm gonna separate you."

"Yes, ma'am," Temari, Hinata and I said together.

I glanced over at Pein, Deidara and Sasori. Deidara was looking at me, Pein had turned as I did, and Sasori was intent on his artwork. I smiled a little, and returned to my drawing. It was a rose constructed with the Futriboli effect. The assignment was to draw a detailed flower. It had to be extremely detailed, or we wouldn't get as good of a grade. The class had been told that she graded the same way as Anko—grading due to participation and attempting, not how well we did, but she did tell us at the beginning of this exercise that we would need to make it as detailed as possible.

"Kyoko? Can I talk to you?" asked someone I didn't really expect to hear. Neji.

I was scared. I'd had a crush on him in seventh grade, and up until last year, but I'd gotten over him quite some time ago, "Uh, sure, I guess."

He nodded a little and took me out into the hall when Kurenai wasn't looking.  
I'm wondering. Do you still like me?"

My eyes got wide. I knew I would have to lie, and lie well, "Uh... I don't really like anyone at the moment." Lie.

"Are you sure?" He pushed.

"Yes, I'm very sure," Lie.

"extremely sure?" His white eyes bore deep into my green ones, and I felt like the weight of the world was being pushed down on me.

"Yes, I'm sure." Lie, "Now can I go back with my friends? I'd really like to get this project done, if you don't mind. Oh, you don't? Great." I walked back into the class when I saw Kurenai turn her back again.

"What was that all about?" Temari and Hinata asked at the same time.

 "He wanted to know if I still liked him," I said.

"What'd you tell him?" Hinata asked. Neji was her cousin, and she wanted to know just about everything that he was doing. He saw her as a better 'heir to the throne', so to speak.

"I had to lie and tell him that I didn't like anyone at the moment." I said simply.

"Lie? Kyoko, that really doesn't sound like you," Temari cut in.

"I know, but—"

"Class is over. Everyone clean up and head to homeroom!" Kurenai said, almost hollered, to the class. I hadn't realized how much time Neji and I had wasted in the hall.

"I gotta go, you guys. I can't come to either of your houses. I have a coronation, kinda, to go to. I'll see you tomorrow, if I can. I'll eMail each of you tonight." I promised.

"Whatever," Temari said.

"Kyoko, come on!" Deidara called.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," Hinata said back, and Temari looked at her like she was crazy.

_**

* * *

**_

Just review.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Just deal.**_

* * *

"Okay, so, I'm here. What do you want?" I asked when I met Deidara, Pein, and Sasori after class.

"Your next class is study hall, correct?" Pein asked.

"Yes. You want me to go see if I can get my schedule changed, right?" I asked.

"Exactly," Pein said, "In the last ten minutes or so, meet me by the bathrooms near the office. None of us have study hall this period—"

"Actually, I saw Hidan and I think I saw Kimiko there last time I had study hall," I said, "They were sitting next to each other at the table next to the one where I sit."

"Well, yes, but, they don't yet know about the new member. Anyway, you've got to get to class. I will see you in about an hour." Pein said.

"Yep." I said as I went into the library for study hall. This was going to be a long hour.

I did my science homework because it would take the most time, and my partner was sitting right across from me. After I finished that, I read for the last half-hour, because I needed to talk for my other homework, and we were only allowed to talk very quietly.

Before I knew it, I had only three minutes to read left, but I needed to get my story straight. I thought for a minute. Then, I knew exactly what I would say. the secretary was Jiraiya, who was also a bus driver. He would do anything for a pretty girl. I knew from experience. The thought made me shudder.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It said 2:45, and school ended at 3:00 sharp, so it was about time for me to go.

"Excuse me, Baki?"

"Yes? How can I help you, Kyoko?" he asked.

"Um, I'm supposed to go see Asuma-Sensei in a minute. May I go?" It was hard for me to lie so much in one day, but I thought I was getting used to it.

"Uh, yes, of course," Baki said. He had me make out a hall pass, and signed it.

"Thank you very much," I said as I walked out the door.

Okay, so, it's almost time for school to be over, and I need to hurry. The office isn't that close to the library, so I need to hurry up.

It took me about three minutes to get the the office, and Pein was just coming from his class when I passed the hallway that lead from the gym.

"Why were you coming from the gym?" I asked when we were in whispering distance.

"I had to do something for Kurenai," he said smoothly.

_Yea, right_, I thought, but I dropped the subject.

We walked to the office in silence, but when we reached it, Jiraiya said, "Hello, can I—Whoa!"

"I'm sorry, but are you talking about my girlfriend?" Pein had an expression of mock confusion. I could tell it was fake—he was almost never confused about anything.

I looked up at him. I'd never noticed how much taller than me he was. He looked at me and said just loud enough so that I could hear him, "It's the only way he won't start... doing things.... Trust me, it's rather scary, and that's coming from me."

I just stayed quiet while Pein put his arm around my waist. It was a little awkward, considering our difference in height, but it somehow felt, I don't know, right.

Pein kept talking, "You see, Kyoko here was wondering if she could get a different schedule."

I nodded, and Jiraiya asked me, "Why do you want to, uh, switch schedules?"

I had to keep my head on, "Well, I was hoping for a different routine. I don't enjoy doing the same thing over and over more than necessary, and I'd like to have more classes with my, uh, with Pein, if that's possible."

Jiraiya thought for a minute, "I suppose that's possible. Pein, what number schedule do you have?"

"10-8,"

"Okay, Kyoko, you will start your new schedule on Monday," Jiraiya said.

"Thank you very much," I thanked him, and Pein and I turned and walked back to class. I could've sworn I heard a little high-pitched sound—almost a whimper—from Jiraiya, as if he didn't want me to leave.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Pein asked a little smugly, if you ask me.

"I guess not," I admitted, "but I still don't fully understand why you said I was your girlfriend."

"As I told you before, Jiraiya... he would, well, he's a bit of a—"

"I get that part, believe me, but why?"

"It makes him back off a little bit, so you're not as... vulnerable to him," He looked down at me.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, then I said, "Pein. You can take your hand of of my waist now."

"Huh? Oh. Right," he dropped his hand, "Sorry."

"It's okay," I was probably blushing, and I could have sworn I saw him blush a little bit, too.

We got to the library before we got to his class, and he waited for me to get my books. I looked at the clock and realized that we spent the whole rest of the school day in the office, changing my schedule.

_**

* * *

**_

Yep, so review. You know you want to. I'm sorry it was short.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Just to let people know, I will be updating this with one chapter every day. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Deidara had met up with us after his class—foreign language, just like Pein, but Pein had brought his books with him and put them in his locker before he went to go help Kurenai.

"Who's your homeroom teacher?" Pein asked as we walked to my homeroom.

"Guy-Sensei, the Science teacher. Why do you wanna know?" I asked.

"It... helps us. With stuff." Pein said, a little strained. As if he didn't want me to know something, "Deidara, go to your homeroom. I'd like to talk to Kyoko... privately."

"What?!" Deidara sighed, "Fine. I'll see you later, Kyoko."

"Bye, Deidara," I said. Then, I turned to Pein, but he'd already started out the door. I followed him, and caught up to him in a minute. Man, he was a fast walker, "So what to you wanna talk to me about that's so private?"

"Well, we have a meeting later today at approximately 5:30. Since it will be your first one, you must attend." Pein's grey eyes board straight into mine as he turned to look at me.

"Okay, but how is that so private? I mean—"

"Because. Deidara will probably 'spill the beans', so to speak. He will tell the others," Pein said.

"Okay... but..." I trailed off.

"But?" he urged.

"... Nothing. Just thinking." I said. I would have to get used to the lying thing, "But what's so private?"

"I don't want the others to know we have a new member just yet. I want them to find out at the meeting."

We walked in silence until we got to my homeroom.

"So 5:30?" I clarified.

"Yes."

I walked into the room, put down my books on my desk, and went to my locker.

"So, are you surprised to see me?"

I jumped, "Deidara? What the heck are you doing?"

"I was in the neighborhood, and—" He laughed a little, then continued, "Just kidding. I transferred homerooms."

"What? Oh my gosh, no way! Why?"

"Well, when Pein told me that I had to get to homeroom, he'd told me earlier—during art, when you were sitting with your friends—that I was being transferred to your homeroom. My locker is right here." he opened the locker that used to belong to Konan, but was moved, I'm assuming.

"Wow. Where do you sit?"

"Next to you," he said simply.

We walked into homeroom, and I put my books into my bag. I sat at my desk and Deidara sat next to me, just as he'd said.

"—strangled me on the spot!" I heard a childlike voice say.

"Heck yea, I did!" Deidara said to me.

"You—? Why?"

Deidara shrugged, "He was getting annoying."

"Yea, but he seems like such a good boy," I said.

"Are you talking about Tobi?"

"Yes, Tobi, we're talking about you. Go away," Deidara said annoyed.

"Deidara, let him stay and talk. Wait, Tobi, since when are you in this homeroom?"

"Since the beginning of the school year!!" Tobi exclaimed.

"I've never seen you," I argued.

"Tobi's been here, though! Kyoko Just didn't see Tobi!"

"Well, then..." I said, "How come you never said anything to me?"

"Because! Tobi didn't know Kyoko yet!" Tobi exclaimed as he went back to his desk too wait for the announcements to come on over the intercom.

"Good afternoon, students and teachers. There are only a few announcements this afternoon, but please refrain from getting up until I am finished talking," Tsunade, the school principle, said, "There will be a basketball tryout tomorrow after school for those of you who want to play basketball this year. For girls, it will be on Monday after school. There is one bus change for this afternoon—all students who ride Jiraiya's bus, bus number 32, will be looking for number 33. Same bus driver, just different bus. That's it for announcements this afternoon, I hope everybody has a great day, and you may dismissed to board the buses at this time."

"Man, it stinks walking home sometimes," Deidara said.

"I know. I'm only glad because I live close to the school, and I've had a bad experience on a bus." I said.

"Yea, I live about a mile from you, in the other direction from the school. Maybe I could walk you home?" It sounded more like he was asking me permission, instead of just saying it.

I giggled, "Sure, that'd be great."

"Ooh, Deidara-Sempai has a girlfriend!!!!" Tobi was chanting around us.

"Tobi—"

"Deidara, let me handle this, okay?" he nodded, so I said, "Tobi, can you please not bug us with this infernal blubbering that is constantly streaming out of your dunderhead's mouth?"

Tobi just looked at me like I had two heads or something, then he just walked away shaking his hung head.

"Uh, Kyoko, I didn't understand a word you just said, and I don't think Tobi did, either," Deidara said.

"Well, neither did I—and I'm the one who said it—but it got him away, didn't it?" I beamed.

"Yea, I guess it did."

"All walkers may now be dismissed," Tsunade said over the intercom.

Deidara and I got up, and I looked back to see Tobi, still shaking his head, walk out the door. I felt a little bad for him, but assumed that it would pass soon.

_**

* * *

**_

Aw, poor Tobi! Well, review. Please?


	11. Chapter 11

_**I know. I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry. I haven't really had the chance.**_

* * *

Deidara and I walked to my house in silence, but when we got there, he said, "I'll see you later."

"Yep," I said, "Bye."

I unlocked my front door, and went inside. I grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and went upstairs to do my homework. I didn't have much, just foreign language since I'd done my science at study hall. I'd finished in five minutes or so.

I didn't have anything else to do, so I took a shower. I made it last as long as I could, so I got out in about an hour. I had thirty minutes or so to leave, so I brushed my hair, got dressed—I was now wearing a black and red Chinese style top with wide sleeves that went to my forearms and a black skirt that went to my knees, my rose hairpin was in my hair, as usual, and a watch—put my hair up in two little ponytails, and went downstairs yet again. I still had a few minutes, so I made myself some green tea.

I left my house at 5:15, and I was thankful I knew where Pein lived. I'd walked past his house one morning as I was walking to school, and saw him come out. I'd just kept on walking as if I hadn't seen him, and that was before I knew him very well, so I was kind of scared of him.

I looked at my watch when I got to his house. 5:24. Pein had told me to get there early, so that's what I did.

"Good, Kyoko, you did get here early," Pein said.

"Well, you said to, so here I am," I joked a little, but then I got serious, "So why did you want me to get here early?"

"So the others can see you as they come in," he said.

"When are they gonna get here?" I asked.

"They usually get here between now and 5:30, but Hidan and Kimiko are late sometimes," He said, "Deidara's usually the first to arrive."

As if on cue, Deidara walked in.

"Hey, Kyoko!" He said a little cheerfully.

"Hi, Deidara," I greeted.

"Do you know if Hidan and Kimiko are going to be late again?" Pein asked. He sounded a little annoyed.

"Uh, I think I saw him when I left my house, but I'm not entirely sure. I've been seeing things lately, you know?" Deidara said calmly.

I giggled, "So, who's usually here after Deidara?"

"My man, Sasori. He claims he doesn't like to wait or make other people wait, so I think that's a huge part of it," Deidara said as grabbed a pretzel stick from Pein's pantry, then we to sit down on his couch, "Then, Tobi gets here right behind Itachi. And Tobi's so annoying! He's all—"

"Deidara, you're doing it again," Pein said, then leaned over to me and said, "Tobi has always been... special—"

"I'll say," Deidara cut in.

"Deidara..." Pein warned, "He doesn't like Tobi much, as you can probably tell. So, after Tobi and Itachi, Zetsu arrives, and shortly after that, Kisame. Then, Kakuzu, and after that, Hidan and Kimiko are usually last here."

I nodded as I took all this in, "So what exactly do you do?"

"Eh, it all depends on what's going on," Said a deep voice that I didn't recognize for the life of me.

"Hey, Itachi! Where's Tobi? Is he not coming?" There was a little spark of hope in Deidara's visible eye.

I moved to sit on a recliner as Itachi said, "Nah, he's sick. Too much candy. It's not pretty."

"That's too bad," I said in a quiet voice.

"Oh, Pein, who's this?" Itachi asked.

"Her name is Kyoko Chiuuya. She is the newest member of the Akatsuki. She's replacing Orochimaru," Pein said.

Itachi moved to sit on a little folding chair next to the recliner I was on, looked me in the eye—I blushed like mad—then he said, "So, I can see that you know who's right for the Akatsuki, Deidara."

"Actually, Pein picked her out. I did nothing whatsoever," Deidara said.

Just then, the boy I saw with the spiky green hair walked in.

"Who's she?" asked who I'm assuming was Zetsu.

"Kyoko Chiuuya," I said, "I'm the new member."

"She doesn't talk much," He pointed out.

"Yes, thank you for that, Zetsu, 'cause we just could not figure that out on our own, right Itachi?" Deidara said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're so right, Deidara," Itachi said. They laughed at their little joke, and I stifled a giggle.

"Hey, who's the new meat?"

"Kisame, this is Kyoko Chiuuya, Orochimaru's replacement." Itachi said.

Kisame walked over to me and leaned down. He said, "Interesting choice, Pein." His breath smelled a little like fish.

"As long as she doesn't cost much money, or preferably none at all."

"'Sup, Kakuzu?" Deidara said, "This is Kyoko Chiuuya. She's the—"

"I really don't care," Kakuzu interrupted rather rudely.

Well, I can see we're getting off to a fabulous start, I thought as my eye twitched and I hung my head a little, What, does this guy not like anyone, or something?

"Hey, guys, sorry we're late. This utter moron couldn't get out of bed to save his life!"

I turned to see a girl with long silver tinted hair that was put into a simple ponytail.

"Wait, so you mean—"

"What—? No, stop being so sick, Deidara!" The girl said. She looked at me and said, "Pein, who the heck is this?"

"Kyoko Chiuuya."

"Okay, but why's she here?"

"Wow, you're really slow sometimes, Kimi. Isn't it obvious? She's Orochimaru's replacement," Hidan said.

Kimiko looked at him and said, "And how do you know that?" he shrugged, and she eyed me a little more carefully, "Well, at least I'm not the only girl here anymore. It was getting a little boring being the only one."

"How so?" I asked. It had been the first words out of my mouth since I introduced myself to Zetsu.

"It's… confusing. You see, with Hidan and I being the only couple here, everyone—especially Deidara—was getting a little, I don't know, jealous?" She explained.

"Yea, 'jealous' is the right word," Deidara said, a little sarcastically, "I mean, incase you didn't notice at lunch earlier, I was about to take Hidan's head off."

Oh, so that's what he meant about Hidan gloating, I thought.

"So, isn't it about time to start, Pein?" Asked Itachi.

"No. The only reason I had us meet this evening was so you could all get to know Kyoko a little better," Pein said. He paused, "Yes, there will be refreshments, if anyone's hungry."

The first one to come to me was Itachi.

"So. What did you think when Pein asked you to join?" he asked.

"Uh… Well, I, um, I had to figure it out for myself, because he sent me a letter saying he wanted to meet me in person, you see, and I knew automatically that he wanted me to join. We met, and he said that he wanted me to join. He obviously didn't know that I would know what he wanted. He gave me until after lunch period today to think about it, and he asked Konan as well. She refused, but I accepted. Then, I had the last two class periods of the day, and now I'm here. End of story," I said. It was the most I'd said during the whole meeting.

"I see," Itachi said, "my upbringing was a bit similar to yours, but quite different."

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say, but I didn't want to tell him that.

"Outta the way, Itachi. I want a look at her," said the one I believed to be Kisame.

He nodded and got up from his chair.

"So. Do you like fish?" he asked.

That's a bit of a strange question, isn't it? I thought, "Well, I enjoy sushi, but other than that I only like fish to look at. As pets."

He thought for a minute then said, "Interesting. Pein. I like her."

Pein laughed, and I stifled a giggle.

"Kisame," said a somewhat hoarse voice, "Move. Now."

"Whatever, Zetsu. You have a go," Kisame got up from the same chair Itachi sat in.

Zetsu didn't even bother sit down. He just leaned down and looked me in the eye for a minute. When he was done, he said under his breath, "I see. She's had a rather interesting past."

I just stayed still.

"My turn," said Hidan. He came over and pushed Zetsu out of the way, "What's up, Kyoko? Long time no talk, am I right?"

"Well, we've talked just recently, Hidan. Remember? You hit on me during study hall the other day when Kimiko was out of the room," I pointed out.

"Oh, right. Don't tell her about that, okay?"

I giggled, "Sure, no problem."

"Hidan, go get a drink. I wanna talk to Kyoko now," Kimiko said.

"Whatever," he said.

Kimiko sat down, making sure not to rip her skirt. Then she said, "So what have you experienced with Hidan?"

"Well, are you sure you won't tell him I'm telling you this?"

"Of course. I wouldn't spill any secrets, no matter how much it would crush him!" she laughed, and I just couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Okay," I said when we were done laughing, "he asked me out in the seventh grade, but then he met you, so I ended the relationship."

"Oh really? I'll have to guilt him into telling me about that. You wanna help?" she asked devilishly.

"Sure," I smiled an evil smile—the kind you would expect to see on a child who had just done something that it knew was wrong.

"Excellent," Kimiko said, "Oh, look, he's coming back."

We giggled, and Hidan walked over to where we were sitting.

"What's so funny, ladies?" he asked. He didn't sound quite the same, but that could've just been me.

We giggled, then said at the same time, "Nothing you need to be concerned about."

"I don't like the sound of that, but I'm gonna pretend like you never said that. Oh, I gotta go, Pein. I have this thing I need to go to. See you guys tomorrow."

"Buh-bye, Hidan," Kimiko said.

"Bye-bye," I said. I turned to Kimiko and asked, "Do you know what he needs to do?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me." she said.

"Wait, so you knew he'd have to go?" Deidara asked.

"Yea, so?"

"I'm just sayin'. You knew he was gonna have to leave, but you didn't tell anyone?"

"Don't you make me come over there, Deidara. Have you forgotten that I'm a black belt in karate?" Kimiko stood up, "Besides. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Hey, guys, cut it out. This is no time to be fighting," Pein said.

I got up and moved behind Kimiko. I put my hands on her arms, and whispered, "Kimiko. Don't do this. Please. It will do nothing. Besides, I just… I can't stand fighting."

She sat back down, "You're right, Kyoko. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Uh, Kyoko, thanks for that. I, uh, appreciate it," Deidara said. I could tell he didn't thank many people that often.

"It was no problem at all. I just can't stand to see people fighting. It makes me…" I shuddered, remembering what happened to my parents.

"Go home everyone! It's over, and I just want you all out of my house!" Pein said.

"Bye, Pein. See you later," I said.

"No, Kyoko, I need you to stay for a minute," he said as I got up to leave.

Everyone else, except Deidara who got up from his place on Pein's couch and walked to Pein's side, left his house.

"Pein? Why do you want me to stay?" I asked.

"I need to warn you about something. Kakuzu. He doesn't like you. Beware, because he… there are many people that he doesn't like, and… he—"

"He hurt them. He did bad things, and it wasn't pretty." Deidara finished.

I didn't say a word. I was too much in shock.

"So just keep away from him unless you're with one of us." Deidara said.

"That would be Deidara, myself, Hidan, Kimiko, Itachi, or Kisame." Pein continued.

"Or Tobi." Deidara added.

"Okay, Deidara, she gets it," Pein said.

"Yes, I do," I said, "Stay with at least one other person when I'm around Kakuzu. Is that it? Can I go now? I'm kind of tired, so I'd like to get to sleep."

"But it's only 7:30!" Deidara protested. He thought for a minute, then said, "C'mon, Kyoko. I'll walk you home."

"Okay. Let's go, Deidara," I leaned closer to him and he took a step so that he was now next to me. I said, "Pein wants to have some alone time. With himself."

We laughed at that, and Pein just sighed and said, "Goodbye, you two.""Well, that was…" I paused as I tried to think of the right word, "interesting. I don't think I've ever experienced anything like that."

"Yea? Well, trust me. It gets better after the first few meetings and when everyone gets to know you," Deidara said.

"Yea… I expected something like that…," I said.

"So what'd you think of everyone?" Deidara asked. Then he added, "Not counting Pein and I, of course."

"Well, Sasori is… really quiet. Tobi is extremely hyper all the time, from what I can tell. Itachi's… I don't know. He's fine. Hidan is fine, Kimiko is probably one of the only ones I feel comfortable around. And Kakuzu, Kisame, and Zetsu just flat out scare me." I said.

"Interesting."

We walked in silence for a few minutes until Deidara said, "Do you… have your eye on anyone at the moment?"

The question caught me off guard. I played with my fingers as I said, "Uh, well, you see, to be honest, yes." It was hard to lie around Deidara.

"Oh really? Do I know him?"

Oh, way better than you think, I thought. "Yes, you know him very well."

"Oh, really?" he asked again, "How well?  
 "Very."

"Very, huh?" I nodded and he said, "So, very?"

I laughed, "Yes. Very. Now can I ask you some questions? This question fest seems kinda single-sided, don't you think?"

"Okay. Ask me whatever you want." he paused, "Within reason."

"Do you have your eye on anyone at the moment?" I asked, similar to the way he'd asked me.

He was quiet for a minute, then said, "Yes. She's… you know her well."

"How well?"

"Very."

"Don't start this again, Deidara," I warned, "I will not tolerate that kind of behavior. Just kidding. Jeez, Deidara, learn to take a joe once and a while, okay?"

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He started laughing extremely hard. Like he'd never laughed before.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko," he said between breaths, "I just can't help but be myself around you, you know?"

I smiled sadly a little, "Yea… I know exactly what you mean, Deidara."

We walk in silence until we got to my house. I said, "Well, it was… different. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yep," he hesitated, then he kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed madly—I hadn't expected it, but then again, who would—and I walked back into my house in silence, smiling a little when I turned my back.

I eMailed Temari and Hinata as soon as I got upstairs. I wrote:

Temari, Hinata, I just got home from the meeting, and I've got to say: wow. Deidara walked me home, and you would never guess what happened. We talked a bit, and when we got back to my house, he snuck a kiss on my cheek! I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy it, but it took me by immense surprise. I blushed like crazy, and I could have sworn I saw him blush, too. I'll give you all the details the next time I get the chance, but I can't sit with you at lunch tomorrow—I have to sit with the Akatsuki—but I'll think of something. See you guys then, ~Kyoko Chiuuya~

I thought I should make myself some dinner, since I didn't have anything at the meeting, so I went downstairs and made myself a bowl of ramen. I turned on my T.V, and flipped the channels until I came to one that caught my eye. It was on the biography channel, and it was a special on someone I didn't expect to see. Actually, it was on a whole family. My family. I'd turned it to that channel as it as it was going off, but I did hear something. It said:

"The Chiuuya family is currently left with only one member of the family left. Her name is Kyoko Chiuuya. There have been reports about her all over the nation, stating that she has been seen, but that is highly unprobable, due to the fact that she lives by herself in a small apartment building in the town of……… Japan."

And I thought I'd been shocked when I heard my family's name. I was just glad that the name of the town I lived in was silenced. I was still scared that my family was some special, weird, gifted, freak family. I decided I would ask my mom when we spoke tonight.

I went through my nightly routine, got into my little bed, and went to sleep.

**_

* * *

_**

There. For not updating in a while, I made it long-ish. Now............ REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
